


underground omega

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hange Zoë, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Levi saves up his twelve days off to go underground and have his heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Krysten0216Wheeler

Prologue

They were dead, that’s all there was to it. In the underground people died all the time, but we had survived that and made it to see the sky. To fly under the sky that they had dreamed about.

 

* * *

Two years later. 

Levi looked out at the night sky from his perch in his window. It was just a little past midnight and he had already gotten his normal few hours sleep. He had never needed much; a few hours here and there were more than enough. 

The room he'd made in an attic above a rarely used section. He’d moved there after almost stabbing the little filth that he was going to share a room with. The shitty pig had walked in wearing filthy boots when he had just cleaned the room? Erwin hadn't been impressed, though that wasn't his problem. His alpha ass could growl at him all he wanted but Levi would do it again if the little shit did that.

To get to his room you had to scale a wall and climb through the window as he had nailed the trapdoor shut before he had sealed the floor, roof and walls. This made it an airtight space which suited him well if something ever went wrong and he went through an omega heat.

Levi was the only omega that he knew that had made it into the military. As he had heard a number of times before, the military is a place for alphas and betas. An omegas place was to stay at home and have kids.  
  
The fucken pigs could just squeal over it all they wanted. It wasn't his fault that they thought he was a beta. Not once had he never confirmed nor denied the fact. It was there own stupid fault that they couldn't use their nose to tell that there was something wrong with his scent.

When someone smelt of only soap and the environment even after training all day, you would think that would be a big hint.  
  
He sighed as he pushed off down, landing with almost no sound, it was time to head for the showers and get ready for the next morning.

The only stop he made was to grab the cleaning supplies. He cleaned it every time before he used it because the filthy asses always messed it up. _This was a place you went to get clean and how could you do that if this place was a mess._  

Twenty minutes later he was done with the cleaning. Stripping, he folded his clothes and grabbed his soap before turning on the taps.  
  
The soap was familiar and it helped him relax. It was the smell that kept him hidden from the world. Some time it shocked him when he would catch a whiff of his own scent. He could go months without getting a hint of it to the point that it almost felt like it wasn't apart of him.

Turning off the water he dressed in clean clothes. He had one last stop to make before the sun rose.

A quick stop to drop off his bathroom supplies and he headed for the only person who was likely to be awake. He didn't bother knocking just barged into Hange's room and shut the door behind him

Hange's face turned to him from her messy desk.  
  
"Levi."

Levi glanced around the room noting that none of her chairs were clutter free.  
  
"I need my new batch.”

She scrambled forward to almost clutch his arms if it hadn’t been for his foot to her face. It didn’t stop her, she just swayed and looked around his foot.  
   
"Can I look you over first because next to titans you are the most fascinating thing in this place?"  
  
"Only once we have cleaned up this room."  
  
"I just cleaned last time you were here."  
  
He had to pull back from hitting her again. His last visit to this room had been three months ago.

"Do you want to look me over or not you Bloody Specs."  
  
She nodded and they got to work.

An hour filled with her bitching and morning they were done. Grabbing a chair he jammed it under her door.

When he turned she had already gotten out her kit.  
  
"So you will be off in a few weeks right."  
  
"Shut up and hurry up."

"You know, you could just find someone to spend it with."

"Why would I want some stupid overbearing alpha anywhere near me."  
  
"So you don’t come back looking like you have been in an avalanche and starved for a week."  
  
"You saying I look like shit when I come back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her brutal honesty was one of the reasons they got along.  
  
"Tch, Bloody specs." He muttered as he stripped out of his ascot and shirt, folding it up and placing it on a chair.  
  
She went about drawing blood and checking him over. She was so very careful to keep her movements within his eyesight.

"You still smell as soapy as ever, next time come before you shower so I can make sure your sweat glands are still working well."  
  
"No."

"Levi."

She pulled back and he grabbed his shirt pulling it back on, along with his ascot. The next time he would see her would be just after his heat but maybe the time after that he would indulge her.

Just before he slipped out of the room he spoke.  
  
"I'll be leaving in three weeks and five days."  
  
He strolled from the room and his skin prickled, he needed another shower. He could feel the dirt from her fingers and smell the chemical and dust.

As Levi was leaving the showers for the second time that night, he almost had a lazy alpha walk into him. He stepped back as Levi continued past, only a breath away from the other. He only noticed it was Erwin after he was already past him.

"You’re up early Levi," Erwin called out.  
  
Levi came to a pause and turned slightly to the blonde.  
  
"Not all of us can laze around on their ass all day."  
  
"It’s not good for your health to be up this early before the sun."  
  
He felt a growl start in his chest and didn’t bother keeping himself from glaring.  
  
"There was never a sun in the underground. So that must make people from the underground very sick."

He kept walking not knowing why he had said that.  
  
He knew when it was past his tenth missed heat he did lose reason a bit around alphas, though normally he had a bit more control than that. It was good that most people were too scared of him to even come close. Once they had all learned he didn't make empty threats they had all just followed what he said to the letter. And the one he had shown his point with never came near him after he had broken his arm. The filth shouldn't have tried to touch him with his filthy hand, just to try to put the ‘beta’ in its place.

Alphas were all the same. Anyone who wasn't an alpha should be moving out of their way. It was a miracle that Hange had made it up the ranks to be where she was, being both a beta and a woman.

He made a quick stop at his room to grab his gear before heading to the training field; he had some anger that needed burning off and there was plenty of moonlight available to get in some practice before the sun rose. When no one was around he could pull maneuvers that showed off more of his flexibility and how his style would never fit that of an alpha or beta.

Levi let his rage take him up, let it be the power he needed to move faster. Alpha’s were what was wrong with the world, along with the Titans.  _Why did he have to be born an omega, to go through a week of hell each year just to hide what he was?_

He flew through the trees in the normal training track, slicing where he knew the normal titan cutouts were, using his lightweight to spring backwards in flips, slicing out in his own unique style. Maybe he should head to the underground early to work out some of that anger on some scum. It had been a long time since he had done proper knife play.  
  
His pulse raced with the thought. He could draw the blood of another, risk that they may just kill him before he could kill them.

Levi landed down just as the gas ran out. That had to of been his quickest time yet and he had managed to make it without running out of gas this time. He would have to put a bit more work into tightening up his roles so he could reach higher speed. It would help him clear the course quicker and use less gas.  
  
Maybe he had been here long enough that he could finally convince the higher-ups that with his lightweight he would be able to get a horse to carry a few extra cans so he could switch them out when he had time. Maybe bloody Specs would help, he would have to ask her later about that.


	2. chapter 2

The sun was just rising on an unusually hot day for this time of year. Levi had just finished stocking up his tanks after a solo training as everyone had suddenly cleared the track when he walked up. As he passed the training field he saw Hange was waiting, leaning against one of the posts. Levi didn't even blink an eye at the strangeness of her holding two wooden knives. Really it is a joke that they practise with wooden knives. 

She turned as if hearing him thinking about her.

"Levi."

She dashed over holding one of the knives out to me.

"No one is willing to practice my knife work with me. What if I need it in an experiment? Won’t you help me?" She all but shouted.

Before leaning closer and whispering.  
  
"You need to work off some steam right as it’s your heat time. The suppressants are working well enough to mess around with me, right?" 

This was her nice way of saying it was better to train with a beta like her, then for people to think he was slacking off on his mandatory group training, something about building team bonds. Even if it was just so he could avoid being touched by an alpha because that would just make his heat flare up.  
  
"Tch."  
  
He glared at her. He didn’t need her help, but the way she had shouted it made it impossible for him to turn her down.  
  
She only smiled as he took the knife, with only a little hesitation. He wanted to pull out the knives from his boots, even if it would make Erwin pissy. Something about real knives being too dangerous  _wasn't that the fucken point._     
  
She stepped back knowing he wouldn't.  
  
  
They were at it long enough to make her sweat and for the trainees to start showing up for their morning training. Quite a few of them were watching them instead though had kept their distance after one of them had stepped to close and Levi had thrown his knife at the cadet’s foot. After that, they had continued with just Hange using her knife.  
  
She had improved during that time, if only a little bit. She was covered in dirt, thanks to the number of times Levi had made her hit the ground and yet still resilient and if he saw she needed any motivation he’d just made a titan remark and in a blink of an eye, she would be back on her feet.   
  
They only broke apart when his knife came flying at him. Levi twisted just enough to avoid it as his hand slipped towards his boot. He glared at the person who’d throw it and of course, the only person who would dare was Erwin. _Shitty, stuck up alpha._  
  
He felt his insides twist at the very thought of the word alpha. As he took a step closer he had to fight not to drop to his knees. This is what he hated about being an omega. This is why he hated alphas. 

He drew on that hatred and let it fill him. He was strong and independent. He didn't need to cower to Alpha’s even if this one was the commander.

Erwin turned his eyes from him to Hange. 

"Your knife play has improved."

She dashed forward almost in touching distance with him, conveniently between them.  
  
Levi tuned out her rant and turned on his heels, glad he had refuelled before knife play.  
  
It took him only a few steps to be flying through the trees again, leaving Hange to keep alpha busy _. Erwin, not alpha_. _He has a name, just like I do_. 

Levi moved quietly and silently, not slowing until he found the spot did he let up on the gas and drop in a quick maneuver. Sliding into a narrow rock craves only just big enough for him and his small form.  
  
He rolled as he hit the bottom only inches from a pool of water. With winter just around the corner, it had been raining a lot, enough that it was larger than normal.  
  
Levi took no time in stripping off folding his clothes and left them on a nearby jutting out rock. With the rock wall around him, it almost felt like being back in the underground it made him feel safe in their confinement.

The cold water was a relief to be in it on such a warm day and after a long training session. It was the downside to not sweating, he could overheat very easily from overworking or being out in the hot sun too long. With the workout, plus his suppressed heat his body felt too warm, he was sure that if he had stayed out in the sun much longer he would be suffering from overheating.  
  
Letting out a sigh he relaxed trying not to think of all the dirt in the water.    

 

It was late afternoon as he made his way back, it would be late enough to be able to get dinner. He entered the empty room just as they were getting ready for the soldiers to get in. They didn't even shoot him a glance as he dished up a bowl and took a seat in a secluded corner.

Levi didn't even get one mouthful in before soldiers started streaming in. Their loud chatter breaking what had been wanted silence. They didn’t even glance at him and if that had been the underground they’d be dead. It was no wonder why titans killed so many of these soldiers.   
  
He did the best to tune them out, but it was just as he was leaving the table that he was unable to tune out what was said between three men.

"Did you see the knife fight this morning?"

"That monster and the freak?"

"Yeah, that one."

"That monster almost took my foot off."

"That will teach you for getting to close to them."

"When up against the freak, it’s no wonder the monster looks so good. The freak is a fuck titan worshipper, not a fighter. I could kick her beta ass in half the time." 

He silently approached them before sending his elbow into the trash talking trash. He made a groan as the others all screamed like pigs. Levi gave the others a look before starting on them, they are so lucky they are not worth cleaning his knives for. 

 _Stupid alpha’s opening their goddamn mouths. How dare scum like them talk trash about anyone._ They put up a weak effect, but in only a few seconds they were all on the ground clutching some part of them.

Pulling a cloth from his pocket Levi wiped his hands down as he sent them a glare.  
  
"Trash like you shouldn't talk trash."

They darted away, running like a losing alpha. Every other eye was on him as he left at a casual walk. It wouldn't take long for Erwin to be coming to find him. He could go to his room, but that would seem like he was hiding when he damn well wasn’t. He would do it again if they talked like that. Instead, he headed to Hange room.

To his annoyance, the alpha in question was already waiting there. They both turned to him, to his surprise Hange didn't say anything.

"Levi, what happened?"

He didn't reply other than sending the alpha a glare. _Nothing happened so there was nothing to say_. He took a breath and had to hold back a flinch. The alpha pheromones in the air made his gut clench and his knees weak with the need to drop.

 _Alpha. Strong alpha that could keep him safe._  
  
_No. No. No. he didn’t need an alpha, hadn't he just proven that._

Levi stared into blue eyes not backing down.  
  
"Three ruffled looking soldiers came to me claiming you attacked them for no reason."  
  
He said it like he was stating a fact and that only made Levi want to growl.

"Wow, Alphas do run to other Alphas when they can’t put out what they say they can."  
  
"You are to be present for hand to hand combat tomorrow morning at sunrise."  
  
"Tch."

Erwin said nothing else as he walked past and out the door.  
  
Levi lasted only a few moments, then his knees gave out and he fell clutching his stomach and tried not to hurl.

"Levi," Hange shouted and dropped down.  
  
"It will pass." He grunted out.

"This is why I said you need an Alpha to help you with this."

The anger he normally kept for alpha’s flared at her words. _He didn’t need her to tell him that and he didn’t need any fucken Alpha either. He had ruled the underground._  

Pushing up from the floor, he straightened his clothes and left without saying a word when she called out.  

This was the last time he defended her from their trash talk.

He got a few hours of broken sleep before taking his suppressants and starting his normal showering routine. Done with that, he found a perch in a tree near the training field. The cold breeze felt good on his overly warm skin. One more night and this heat would end then he would be back to his normal self.

As long as he kept his back to the wind it should be fine no matter what stupid soldier he went up against. Having enough of sitting around waiting he headed for a lap on the training course.

Taking a deep breath in, he closed his eyes before opening them and shooting off. This was when he felt alive flying through the trees. Slashing out where he knew the titan cutouts would be if this was set up. He focused on tucking in tighter and increasing speed without using extra gas.

Erwin was there as he landed, a little gas still in the can.  
   
"Levi you impress me whenever I see you on the course."

He didn't bother to reply, just started in the direction of the training field. The sun would be rising in a few minutes and he was not going to let anyone get there first.

Erwin followed at a distance, his loud steps making it easy to track his every move.  
  
Levi made it just in time to see the others heading towards the field. That also included those three bitches from last night.  
He took a spot leaning against a nearby tree with the wind at his back and Erwin moved more to the center. 

 _Oh, he can see where Erwin was taking this._  

He waited a few more minutes for the rest to file in.

"Today's training will be hand to hand combat, where it will be one person fighting off the others. I'll split you up."

When Erwin got to that trash, he sent them in Levi's direction.

"So we get to be the one to put the beta in its place."

The other two laughed even though they were showing bruises from yesterday.

Levi rolled forward standing between them.

"Now you three remember that Bloody specs can last about five seconds by herself. So let’s see what you’re all about."

"We will last way longer than that freak."

Levi struck out taking down the one on the right with a kick to the head and using his falling body to spring himself at the others. He ducked under the leader and went for the other one, who was throwing a wild fist at his head. It didn't take much to use his momentum against him and send him flying into a tree. That left the last one. He spun under his right hook and swept his feet out from under him. Landing heavily on his back Levi reached his arms behind his back to the point of almost dislocation.

He bent down low so he wouldn't have to raise his voice.

"Bloody Specs has more balls then you three alphas put together. Learn your place."

He stood to deliver a kick to the fool for good measure, only wishing that he could get away with leaving three corpses instead of 3 snivelling vermin.

"Trash is trash no matter if you’re an alpha."

The rest of the field was quiet and all eyes were on him. He didn’t breath, knowing that his clothes now reeked of alpha stink. No matter how weak they were, his omega instincts would kick in and react to them.

"Good job, Levi. Meet me at my office in an hour you're dismissed."  
  
Levi stalked past them all and once he made it a good distance away he gasped for air. Their stink flooded his senses making his body start twitching and heat flooding his skin. 

He managed to stay on his feet even as his stomach cramped as he made it through the door. Arms flung towards him and it was only the faint whiff of Hange's scent that stopped him from drawing his knife as she looped an arm around his waist.

"I need those spare clothes." he managed to get out through gritted teeth.

She nodded and led him down the corridor. It was lucky that no one came near Hange's room so they didn't bump into anyone.

Once in her room, she sat him down on a chair before grabbing a wrapped bundle from within the bottom drawer that she didn't use. He stripped off not even batting an eye at being almost naked in front of her.

She took the clothes and put them in her own wash pile.

Removing the cake of soap he had wrapped the fresh clothes around before sliding on his clothes. They smelled very strongly of it but it was better than Hange's scent rubbing off on them.

"Your fight was marvellous, but you didn't have to do it for me."

"Shitty four eyes, being an alpha isn't going to stop them from being titan puke."

He glanced at her. How had she known what he said?

"You forget that I know you the best here. You couldn't give a titan if they talked about you, but when you’re on your heat suppressed you're like a mother cat. All fangs and claws at anyone who so much as says something about those you care about."      
 

Erwin was waiting in his office when Levi arrived. He stood waiting for the blond to finish signing his paperwork.

The blond oaf placed his quill down before looking up.

"You’re taking time off soon right?"

"Yes, in three weeks and four days."

"Our next mission outside the wall will be two weeks after you get back, so don’t wear yourself out too much. We will be having a meeting on the day after you get back."

He didn’t bother replying, just nodded as Erwin turned back to his paperwork.   

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke from his light sleep and grabbed clothes along with a black clock he kept for times like this. He'd already taken the rest of his stuff to Hange's last evening so he wouldn't have to take a trip back here on her request.

After finishing up his shower he changed, leaving the cloak off for now and then proceeded to barge into Hange's room.

"Levi, an early happy birthday to you."

She said trying to hug him and he planted his foot into her face till she quit struggling.

She snatched something off a pile and held it out to him, it was a gift wrapped in brown paper and he glared at her.

"I know you said no gifts, but I thought that this would come in handy for when you go all clucky and make a nest."

Reaching down he strapped on his gear he had stored here before sliding the package into the bag and slinging it onto his back. 

"See you when I get back Bloody specs," he said as he left heading for the stables.

Once he was up on his horse he threw his cloak on and left not bothering to look back. He held his head high even if all I wanted to do was curl up. This was going to be a shit storm of a week to come.

* * *

**Erwins POV**

Erwin watched from the gate as Levi road off. He hadn't looked well yesterday when he had passed him in the corridor and that had part of him worried.

 _What was he doing leaving for such a long time?_  If he remembered correctly, Levi had left this time last year as well.

It didn't take him long to come to a decision, turning around he left to get Mike. He'd need his nose to help find Levi once they were ready. Mike once said that Levi’s scent of just soap was so strong and unique that he would have no trouble tracking him anywhere. Now would be the perfect time to put that to use.

Mike was already dressed and walked his way.

"I thought you would follow him this time. He has been acting rather strange. Kind of like when he first got here. Distant from everyone apart from Hange."

That was true.  _What made Hange so special_? She was a bit different and high ranking. In fact, she was one of the only high ranking females and also dealt with any emergency medical problems.

_'Bloody specs has more balls then you three alphas put together. Learn your place'_

__'Trash is trash no matter if you’re an alpha'_ _

Erwin didn’t know why he was so fixated on what Levi had said. It just felt like it was part of the puzzle. Hange was the only beta with a high rank. Some had disagreed with giving her the rank due to her being a beta.

"He has a problem with Alphas."

It took a few seconds for Mike to reply.

"It fits, but I've never gotten a smell of hatred from him."

"Have you gotten any smell of him over the scent of soap?"

"No. He's always to thorough."

They broke off the chatter as they made it to Hange's room. He knocked and she turned to us from her spot at the window.

"Guys, what are you doing up at this hour?"

She didn't seem as flamboyant as normal. It was as if she was hiding something.

"We are leaving for a bit and I need you to take over, all the notes for the next few days are on my desk."

She moved so she stood in front of us looking up at us with a mischievous grin.

"Are you two eloping?"

"No." He said as they turned and left.  
  
"Oh, don't worry I won't tell anybody," she called after them.

 

Once they made it to the city, they found an inn and left their horses there. He followed Mike as he sniffed out Levi's trail.

"The scent of that soap is wearing off. He mustn't have used it last night."

We stopped outside a small store which smelt very strongly of perfumes.

"He's been and gone from here just a few minutes ago. Do you want to go in or keep going?"

"We'll come back later if we can’t find him."

Mike set off again and Erwin wasn't surprised that the destination was an entrance to the underground. The guards didn't even bat an eye as they went past through one of them looked slightly more ruffled than the others like he had been tossed in the dirt recently.  
  
_It was easy to get in but hard to get out._

As they hit the bottom they walked along the wall for a bit before Mike spoke up.

"His scent vanishes from here."

Something made him glance up and that’s when he saw him. It had to be Levi, no one else would be crazy enough to be that high up on unsteady rocks. He moved as quick and graceful as ever, though he did seem to be looking for something along the walls.

Levi stopped and seemed to disappear.

"Well, that was something."

Erwin nodded and shot up onto the wall.

They made their way up the wall much slower than Levi had and when they got to the spot Erwin let out a growl. There was a cave that would of only just been big enough for Levi to fit into, but it would be impossible for either he or Mike.

"That solves the mystery."

He glanced over at Mike who was hard to make out in the low light.

"Our little Levi isn't a beta. He's an omega and to top it off he's going into heat."

It was then that he heard it. It was the faints sound of a whimper.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

He dragged himself through the tunnel. His breath came fast as he felt like he had been stuffed inside a boiling titan. His heat had hit sooner than he had hoped it would and it was all thanks to that guard who had thought he would lay a hand on him. Of course, the pig had picked up his scent due to the soap wearing off slightly.

Levi had sent him over his head in a quick move before walking off and he hadn't dared to breathe till he had made it here. To his bad luck, he was right in guessing the pig was an alpha.  
  
With one final effort, he rolled into the small opening. It should have felt cold lying on the stone, but right now it felt like coals had been placed on his skin and the ground was only a small relief.  
  
Levi stripped out of his revoltingly drenched clothes, letting out a whimper and curling around his stomach as it cramped up. His thighs were wet from the slick coming from his ass and it made him feel disgusting. He was like some slut whore who had been used by a number of pigs and his stupid body wanted more. 

 

He woke up to his face pressed into the stone, already feeling a few scrapes from thrashing while he wasn’t all there. Taking a breath he pushed up on trembling limbs and crawled to where his bag was.  
  
Sliding out one of the canteens he used all of his control to make himself take small sips, he did not want to throw up even if it felt like he was dying of thirst. Sliding the canteen back, paper rustled over his hand as Hange's present fell out. Just drinking had made him feel so very weak and it took so much effort to open the gift that it frustrated him.  
  
The rage that had been brewing faded as his fingers touched a soft blanket. It was like a click in his brain, he pressed his face into it. 

**_Soft. Good._ **

Levi moved it to a higher corner knowing there was a part of flattened rock up there, laying it down before moving back off it, not wanting to get it dirty.  
  
Good. He looked around feeling lonely, **_why was there no alpha. He needed alpha_.**

He blinks before shaking his head and gripping his arms. _**He was strong.** **He would make it through this by himself like he always did.**_

The next wave of heat hit, sending him falling to the floor. More scrapes were added and he squirmed trying to find some relief. So fucken hot.

**_No. He needed out. He needed alpha. Alpha would make it better._ **

**No alpha. No kids.**

His face became wet with more than sweat.

* * *

**Erwins POV**

They were back out in front of the strong smelling store. Mike waiting outside claiming that it smelt too strong for him.

"Can I help you?" an old lady asked from behind a counter.

"I hope so. You see, I was meant to meet a friend outside here but I got held up and didn't make it."

"What did your friend look like?"

"He's very short, dark hair and he said this was the place he came to pick up something that might help one of my family members."

"And who might this family member be."

"She's an omega."

"So you're one of Levi’s friends. He left here a few hours ago after placing his order to be picked up next week."

"Are you able to tell me more about what he was talking about?"

"Yes. He buys ash soap. It a special soap that I make for him. It stops you from sweating and also covers up your scent. It allows omegas to stop the pheromones so they don’t affect others."

"If you have any can I please buy one for my family member to try out?"

"Sure, I already had Levi’s orders made, I can grab you one and make him a new one, just wait a moment I’ll go grab it for you."

They made it back to the fort by nightfall the next day. Erwin didn't waste any time on going to see Hange.

She spoke the moment he stepped in, in an unnaturally calm way.

"So what did you find out?"

"You knew?"

"Depends on what you’re asking."

"That he's not a beta."

"I knew that the moment I met him and his friends. I was surprised Mike didn't pick up on it."

"How?"

"The way they orientated around him, at first glance I would have guessed lead alpha, but then I saw it. They were checking to see if he was ok. Almost like they were trying to make sure he was happy. It reminded me of what alphas do to omegas." 

"Why didn't you inform us?"

"If he wanted you to know, he would have told you and I wouldn’t break the trust of the one person he would come to for help. I tried to get him to open up to you. To take an Alpha so he wasn't going through what he is going through right now."  
  
"What do you mean right now?"

"His heat will feel like he is burning up from the inside out. He will be weak and unable to do anything for himself during that time. He will likely be unable to eat and is more than likely, he will come back having lost weight. He will be covered in cuts and bruises from thrashing around in whatever place he goes to. He will get depressed as his omega instincts will be through the roof but they will have no Alpha to latch on to." 

The alpha inside him flared at the thought of a pack member going through that.

"How long?"

"The last one lasted eight days but it could be longer, they’ve been getting longer."

"They normally last two days at most." 

"He suppresses his heats all year and unlike most Omegas he has one every month."

That made him think back to what he knew about Levi. It was true that he got into trouble, but it was never without a reason and most of it was contained within a few days each month.  

"Last month, in the food hall."

"Yes, he was technically in heat."

 


	4. chapter 4

**Levi's** **POV**

He awoke feeling weak as a child, though none of the burning heat was present, unlike the last few days. Crawling he grabbed his last canteen and took small sips, before laying back down. It was over for another year and he was still alive and sane.  
  
_What was the point of all this shit?_  

Tears slipped down from his eyes and he let them come. He would let it all out so when he would leave this place he would become the world’s strongest soldier again. He would leave behind his omega self again and become the beta they see him as. 

Slowly he pulled on his clothes and gear, then gathered his stuff. Including the blanket that now reeked of his bitch scent. He had woken up quite a few times laying on it and making it filthy. 

He stuck close to the roof as he headed for a larger cave that he knew led outside though it took about double the time as using an entrance. He was in luck that it was already night outside so he didn't run into anyone as he made it to the inn he had booked when he first got into town.  
  
The room was warm due to the fire blazing and the large pot bubbling away above it. Lifting the large pot made his arms shake and he gritted his teeth and he forced himself to carry it all the way to the adjacent room and dump the pot into the already filled bath. Carefully he scooped up some more water and placed it back over the fire.  
  
He went back to the tub and he stripped, dumping all that he could in the bath and started to scrub them with his soap. Shitty ass omega smell.  

He laid his clothes over a chair close to the fire before starting on the blanket. The blanket turned out to be dark brown and he was annoyed to see it had a few rips. Scrubbing and wringing it out as best he could before laying that too in front of the fire on the ground. His bag was next, followed by his canteens.  
  
Once that was done his arms trembled and all he wanted to do was go lie down and sleep.  
  
He took the pot from above the fire and slowly began scrubbing his skin raw of the grime covering his filthy body.  

Once he was clean he looked at his dripping clothes. He would get some sleep while they dried before getting some food. 

A knock at the door sounded just as he had finished drying off, glancing at the fire he threw on his cloak and cringed as it stuck to him like a second skin.  
  
Grabbing one of his knives he stepped towards the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Levi, let me in."

He froze. What was Erwin doing here?

He opened the door and glared at the alpha.

"What?"

"You look like shit. You must be having some holiday."

"Tch."

His knife hand twitched to stab the ass.  
  
"Are you going to let me through **Omega,** " Erwin growled out.  
  
Levi stepped back without even thinking about it and only just caught himself before he would have fallen to the floor.

The dick strolled into the room like a man who owned the place. _Shitty alphas, they're always thinking so highly of themselves_ **.** But his knees almost trembled, wanting to drop to his knees at the alpha’s feet and let him take care of everything.

"How did you find out," Levi all but growled out.

"Something seemed off with you the day before you left. Mike and I followed to make sure you made it to where you were going. What a surprise it was to see you slip into a rock wall in the underground. But not as much of a surprise that the entrance had an omega's heat scent drifting from it."

"You had no fucken right, shitty ass alpha."  
  
The hand with the knife was firm. He could gut the ass and run back to the underground, it wouldn't take him long to find his feet there again.

"When you put yourself in a state like this I do."

"As long as I can kill titans it doesn't matter what state I'm in."

He didn't realize he was wobbling until he collapsed. It was then that he took in what his mind was really telling him. This room was now full of the smell of an unmated alpha. 

Concerned blue eyes met his as Erwin crouched in front of him.

"I'm going to move you to the bed."

Before Levi could protest he was scooped up and was set on the bed.

"You’re freezing. Why are you wearing a wet cloak?"

"Some stupid ass came into my room while my clothes were still drying."

"Take it off, I’ll give you mine."

Levi almost snapped no, but his hands slipped his knife under the pillow before moving to remove the cloak. Not even a second later Erwin’s was around him and his eyes slipped closed as he took a breath.

_Alpha. Alpha's scent all around him._

"When was the last time you have eaten?"

"How long has it been since I got to the cave?"

"Nine days."

"That long then."  
  
It was a lie, he had eaten the biscuits he had gotten when he could. It had been enough.

He let out a sigh before heading for the door.

"I'll go get you something."  
  
Levi waited for Erwin to leave before he Shook himself. _Get a grip_.  
  
Standing he let the cloak fall to the floor before quickly moving to pack his stuff and put on wet clothes before heading out the window and into the night.  

  
He knocked at the door and it was answered only a few moments later by Sue. A middle age lady that had known for years now and who he knew wouldn't take any shit from him.

"Sorry to call so late, but can I grab my order."

"Of cause dear. You look like you've had a rough time."

"Yes, but I'm being called back early."

"Ok, I'll meet you out back. Why don’t you saddle up your horse while you’re waiting?"

He nodded and rounded the building to the little stable off to the side. He lent into his horse and gave it a pat.

"Hey did you have a relaxing time with Sue. I bet she fed you lots of treats."

  
It didn't take him long to be on the move. This was the next best thing to flying he could get to. With his lightweight, they could ride faster than the others.  
  
He let her choose the pace as they headed home. Back to where he wasn't sure if he would be able to fit into again. If that was the case he could take off. He knew how to survive and he could make it just as well above ground as he could below it. He knew where all the gas tanks were kept so he wouldn't even have to give up flying. 

His wet clothes made him cold, but it was easy to ignore. They wouldn't take too long to dry in the breeze.

  
He arrived back within an hour or so before sunrise. The ride home had helped him regain some of his lost strength which allowed him to quickly put away his horse before heading straight to Hange.

"Levi," she said as he flopped in a chair that was surprisingly empty. 

"Hange, can you go get me something to eat? All I’ve had is biscuits this week.”  

Normally he wouldn't of asked her that, but there was still enough of his omega self floating around that he could and the few biscuits he had managed to eat during his few breaks in his heat had kept him from starving too much but it had been a tiring week. Followed by a ride home without a break, he was ready to turn in for the day.  
  
She quickly left the room only to be back minutes later with a bowl of something that looked like chicken broth.

"It's cold, but it will have to do. I knew you'd be home soon so I've had them keeping some of their broths aside for you."

It took him time to work through the bowl, mostly on determination and him not wanting to look weak. Once the last spoonful was gone she took the bowl and spoon then pulled out her kit.

"Strip."

He didn't complain just pushed to his feet and locked his legs before shrugging out of his gear and then his clothes. She dabbed ointment over the cuts on his arms, chest and legs. It felt good to let her take care of him. S _omeone cares._  
  
"Turn."

"Tch."   
  
He turned and she let out a gasp.

"It's fine, just hurry up, Bloody Specs."

She went about it and he didn't let himself flinch even once. _The heat was worse than the pain that these can cause me. His time in the underground was worse than his heats. He is strong._  

Once she sat back. He shrugged back on his clothes and picked up his gear on the floor, he would just carry it.

"I'll stop by for lunch tomorrow."

"Sure you don't want to stay here for the night?"

He let his walking out the door be his answer.

It took him a little more time than normal to climb the wall and he was glad to find it still relatively clean. He set about putting everything away before changing into fresh clothes. A sigh left him as he climbed into his hammock. He refused to give in to his instincts and make a bed in the corner. He wasn't an animal. He didn't need a nest.  
_  
__He didn't need anyone, he was strong, he could survive by himself just like he was taught._


	5. Chapter 5

He opened his eyes to the room being lit by the midday sun. It had taken him a long time to figure out how to tell the time by the sunlight. Time hadn't really mattered in the underground, not when most places were open all the time. It meant you had to sleep with one eye open or learn to wake at the slightest change.  
  
Levi rose from his hammock and looked at the room. He let out a noise of complaint, the dust had built up in his absence.  
  
Crossing to where he kept his cleaning equipment, he got started on the long process of cleaning his room. A clean room would lead to keeping him healthy. Healthy meant he would be ready if he needed to defend himself.  _He could do this._     
  
His arms where shaking halfway through it and he let out a growl and pushed on. There was no one else who would do it for him. No one who would defend him.  _He can do this._

The clean took a few hours and by the end of it his body throbbed, his head felt like it was swaying and the little he had eaten that morning felt like it might just come back up. All of his normal symptoms of overheating.  _So weak._    
  
Grabbing his pack he stocked it with a fresh change of clothes and his bathroom stuff. The showers where likely to be busy and just the thought of being around others right now made his skin crawl.    
  
Slipping on his gear, he buckled the straps in place, breathing through any dizzy spells.  _Stop being such a weak little shit._  
  
He didn't bother to climb down, just jumped out launching towards the trees. The wind whipping by him felt refreshing even as the movement made his gut protest. 

He let his mind go blank, just enjoying being out in the open after the days trapped in the cave. He didn't notice till it was almost too late when Erwin shot through the trees heading straight for him. Pulling his cables in, he spun and dropped. He shot with just enough time to clear the ground and flung back up into the branches landing in a tree right across from the one Erwin was in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"Getting your attention. I came back to find you gone last night."  
  
There was a glint in blue eyes that told Levi that the oaf wasn't happy with him. 

"Tch."

"You are in no condition to be training."  
  
His hand twitched wanting to stab the blond ass. What right does he think he had to order him around like some pet. 

"Fuck off."

"I'm your commander."

"I'm still on my time off." 

"I can't trust you to take care of yourself."

Levi let out a growl, how dare, this alpha treat him like some child. He had half a mind to attack and bruise up the pretty boys face.

Instead, he leapt from the branch using his smaller frame to avoid and move quickly through the branches. Erwin didn’t stand a chance, the oaf didn’t even have the advantage of watching were Levi place his hooks as Levi knew this forest better than anyone.

He took a sharp turn and then did a back flip, then he slid down into the cave. He wondered if Erwin even saw him go down.

The water wasn't as deep as before, but the room was cold enough that it helped cool his rage, something that was only just making his vertigo worse. He left a hand on the wall as he took slow breaths and began on the straps.  
  
Once the straps and his bottom half were off, he had to sit down and place his feet in the water as he removed his shit. The water felt so very good that he was able to ignore the way his hands shook  

_What was he going to do after this? He could keep avoiding him or should he just storm into his office and get it over with._

Once the dizziness had passed he washed quickly and slipped out of the water. He dried and dressed and pulled on his gear. Hange should be done with her lunch, he would head there next.  
  
Climbing out he was met with the surprise of Erwin standing there waiting on him.

"You took your time," Erwin spoke though something made Levi think it was more of a snap. 

"Tch. Didn't ask you to wait."

He moved closer, throwing out his alpha pheromones that made his head spin.  _Ass whole Alpha._

"Levi you look cold, come here."

Before Levi could reply or move back, warm arms wrapped around him.

His smell hit him and he couldn't suppress the small whine that left him. He hadn't been held by an alpha in any part of his life. Yes, he had pinned them down or been pinned down but never hugged.

"Let's get you back."

His arms went under his knees and he let his head fall on his shoulder. He was so very tired right now. Later he could pull himself back together. His eyes slipped closed and must have drifted off as the next thing he knew he was waking up in Erwin's office laying on his couch and something cold was on his head. 

"Hange told me to keep an eye on your body temperature as you can’t sweat. She told me off for trying to warm you up." 

Dropping the cloth to the ground he pushed up into a sitting position.  
  
"Tch."

Erwin came around his desk holding a bowl out to him and Levi took it without saying anything. He didn't feel hungry, but he knew he should eat something and he doubted very much that the blond oaf was going to let him go if he didn't finish it.  
  
Erwin waited sitting at his desk till he was done before talking. 

"You can stay on the suppressants if you want, but you can not be on your own for the next heat. That gives you a year to find someone."

"No." he growled rising to his feet. It was his life and he would not let anyone else rule it.

Blue eyes looked calculating at him and Levi couldn't quite work out what he was after. Though when it didn't look like he was going to speak. 

"Are you going to lock me up like some swine for slaughter if I don't."

"That can be arranged. Next year I'll put you in a cell where I can have someone babysit you."  
   
“Go fuck yourself.” he snapped.

He ignored Levi, going back to his book, so Levi took that as him being dismissed. Grabbing his bag and gear from beside the couch he headed for the door. He made it to the door before Erwin spoke.

"Where have you been sleeping? I went to your assigned room and they said you haven't been there since you last tried to stab your roommate."

"I've been away from you shitty alphas."

Anyone who he passed in the corridors jumped back out of his way and it pleased his anger that he could cause that reaction.  
  
  
He barged into Hange room and her worried filled eyes met his and something about that quelled some of his rage, leaving a hollow feeling that only reminded him of his trip back to the wall the first time.   
  
She jumped at him, pulling him to her. Normally he would have kicked her away before she had even made contact, but he just wanted away from everything. Everything was less confusing before this heat. 

"Do you want to spend the night here?"

He nodded and she led him to her clean bed. Normally he would have had to make her change it.  _She must be worried._

"Don't think, just get some rest. I know you don’t sleep much, but at least get some." 

To him, it seemed like he had done nothing but sleeping since this heat had started, but he still felt so tired, like he was wrong in the world. 

She stripped off her jacket and placed it next to him as he curled up against the headboard. He told his pride to get fuck as he clutched her jacket.  
  
She turned out the lights and he was already drifting off when she settled in a chair next to the bed. 

 

When he awoke he felt more himself, Hange was sleeping in the chair head resting on the bed. He let her be as he gazed out the window as the room seemed to close in on him. It was dark outside, but there would be enough moonlight to go out there. Grabbing his stuff from yesterday he moved quietly from the room, he hoped this trip would be uninterrupted.   
  
He stopped first in his room dumping his clothes from yesterday in a pile, he would have to do the washing when the sun came up. Taking his suppressant, he packed fresh clothes and headed out. It hadn't long been past curfew and that meant he would have the place all to himself for the next few hours.  
  
Maybe he would make some tea after training. 

He had finished cleaning the shower and was just stripping off as he heard the door open. A growl left him at the person coming into his space right now, he turned narrowed eyes on the alpha.

"Tch."  
  
He wanted to tell Erwin to fuck off, but that would be sounding like he cared if the blond was around or not.

"I always come to use the shower after you. It's nice to come in here once you've cleaned it."

"Do you think I'm your personal maid? Clean your own shitty shower and use that."

Levi turned his back on the alpha and started to wash off. He spared him a glance when the alpha growled. The blond hadn't started up his shower yet instead he was eyeing me.

"Get your alpha ass under control."

Levi quickly finished and turned off the water before drying off. 

He was dressed and heading for the door when Erwin spoke.  

"Would you do some training with me in half an hour?"

"Tch."

Levi left not looking back, tea first and then he would deal with the oaf. 


End file.
